


The Demons of Steve Rogers(Featuring Tony Stark being annoying)

by orphan_account



Series: My ships just need a break but I'm going to torture them a bit first [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, but he's probably not evil it's all good, i can't believe what they're doing to the site, idk how to classify vision/wanda so we're going with other, loki may or may not be evil idk, sigh its ok tho, stephen is so done with tony's shit, we're going to pretend civil war didn't happen and they talked it out like mature adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers only shows his true self to Bucky Barnes, but not on purpose. Every other night, he's up with a nightmare, with Bucky being the only one able to calm him down.Tony just wants his damn coffee, and no super soldiers are getting in the way of that(except maybe a certain sorcerer supreme).





	The Demons of Steve Rogers(Featuring Tony Stark being annoying)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm transferring this from tumblr, since I have no clue what's happening. I had to create an account here and copy and paste the stuff in, so the formatting might be a bit screwed up. Also, this is going to be a series, so nothing is connected unless I explicitly say so. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

For once, what used to be Avenger Tower, and was now Stark Tower was completely silent. All the Avengers had returned, after that fucked up five years with Thanos. Tony had finally gone to bed, as it was past three in the morning, and while that normally wouldn’t have stopped him, Stephen had woken up, noticed Tony wasn’t there, and portaled down to the lab to make him go to bed. Nothing was more terrifying than a sleep deprived Sorcerer Supreme, so Tony went to bed. Against he will, it may be noted. It's not like he yelled at Stephen the entire way. Natasha was trying to sleep before leaving in the early morning with Clint for a new mission, sent directly from Fury. Bruce was asleep, and probably wouldn’t be up for another five hours, Thor was in Norway with Loki and the surviving Asgardians, which was a whole other story, and Vision and Wanda were asleep together, Vision having been revived through some fuckery with time and space. The last two occupants of the tower should be asleep, and at least one of them was. Hopefully. Steve and Bucky, after so many times being torn apart were finally back together, physically unscathed. Mentally, however, was another story. Everyone on the team had some sort of PTSD, or anxiety, or depression, but Bucky, after being revived from cryosleep to just be dusted, was especially damaging on his mind. Steve had a whole other set of problems.  
After losing Bucky so many times, when he watched him disintegrate, that just broke something deep inside him. He had always been the one to try and come up with a plan, to try and fix everything, that man was gone. He became more withdrawn, more bleak. When Bucky came back, and the rest of the team did as well, he appeared to be back to normal, but Bucky knew the truth. It was an act put on by Steve, to try and not worry everyone. But nothing could hide the nightmares that pushed Steve back to that place he had been in almost every night. And when Steve was okay, Bucky was panicking. It was a screwed up system, but it worked for them. They had known each other for so long, so that even though they were exhausted the next morning, earning them a few side remarks from Clint: “Busy night boys?”, that they were okay. They were out. It was fine.  
Tonight was one of those nights were Steve was panicking.  
Bucky was sound asleep, when something hit him in the stomach, much harder than should be possible. He jolted awake, looking over at Steve. He was curled in a ball now, arms tight around himself, rocking back and forth, whimpering.  
“He took everything, it’s not real, it’s not real…”  
Bucky was familiar with this particular dream. It was one of the worst. Steve was dreaming that everything that had happened to defeat Thanos was a dream, and Thanos was still out there, and everyone was still gone.  
“Hey, shhh, Stevie, come on, listen to my voice. It’s okay, I’m here, and I swear nothing is going to change that.” Bucky leaned over, and gently wrapped his arms around his Stevie, and didn’t let go.  
“Bu-Bucky?” Steve sounded terrified, and Bucky’s heart ached. Steve had suffered so much more than anyone should have to, and this added terror…  
“Is that you?” Stevie’s voice brought him back to Earth.  
“Yeah Stevie, it’s me.”  
“I-I thought you were gone. With Wanda and Sam and Scott and Hope and-”  
“Steve stop. That’s never going to help you. Please, just stop and listen to me.”  
Steve rolled over to face Bucky, and as soon as he saw him, flung his arms around Bucky, buried his face in Bucky’s chest, and began to cry again. Bucky didn’t say anything this time, and just held Steve throughout the early hours of the morning.  
All around them, the inhabitants of the tower began to wake up. Tony and Stephen went to the communal floor, Stephen dragging Tony into the kitchen for “some actual breakfast Tony. Not just coffee. And if you keep this up you'll wake up the whole damn tower.” "Screw them! Gimme my coffee!". Bruce wandered down to the kitchen, found Stephen and Tony arguing about whether coffee constituted as a breakfast food, and walked right back out again. His personal opinion was that it did not, but he was not about to bring the wrath of Tony Stark down upon him, so he stayed out of it. Thor arrived, with Loki in tow, who was looking especially pissed about being dragged out to New York again, but Thor had insisted. Wanda and Vision finally got up, and went for a walk around the city, neither one of them concerned about anything for once in a long time. Natasha and Clint left, and Clint, going through the vents as he did, saw Bucky with Steve and grinned down at them. Bucky noticed, and discreetly, without jostling Steve, drew a line across his throat, with his Winter Soldier face on. Clint left in a hurry after that. Even though the remaining members of the tower wondered where they were, neither Bucky nor Steve made an appearance until well into the morning, both of them content to just be in each other’s presence.


End file.
